


Our Nights And Days

by VishnuBlakart



Series: You and Me (Swan Queen)♡ [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Contracts, Dark Emma Swan, Don't like GP then Don't read this, Drama & Romance, Dubious Morality, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Multi, Passive-aggression, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishnuBlakart/pseuds/VishnuBlakart
Summary: *CEO Emma Swan gets Regina Mills in a business deal, the brunette doesn't know this. But Emma is not ready to let her go. So demands her to stay with her for the considered time, promise to not fuck her without her consent.But it's gets harder as days moves and Emma has other nefarious plans.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @ Hey! This can become very dark sometimes and I will add tags as I go. Emma and Regina pairing mainly but other pairings with is mentioned few times. 
> 
> Regina Het sex is mentioned in the chapter. 
> 
> Try to enjoy this story and comment if you want G!P Emma or Not. @

¤¿ ¤¿ ¤

  


"As much as I love that beautiful face, sweetheart, show me that hour glass figure without barriers!" Emma orders her in low voice sitting cozily at the foot of her king size bed. Green eyes are shining in hungry lust for her.

Regina, her ultimate price and her new whore to enjoy in every way.

"I am not doing anything, Ms.Swan. I won't demean myself for your perverse pleasure. Let me go or you will regret this day!!" Regina defies her angrily standing in the massive bedroom with floor to ceiling windows on her left side instead of the wall.

  


"This is the tallest building in the city, no need to worry about peeping toms. So, Now strip." Emma ignores her threats, the brunette crosses her arms and raises her chin defying her once again. "I want you naked in next 30 seconds or I will do it myself then don't blame me."  


Regina wavers slightly at the eager promise in the blonde's voice but stays strong outside. The brunette won't give in to the beautiful blonde who is the new partner of the firm her mother owns.

  


They have talked five times totally in meetings and parties, it was admittedly pleasant and interesting conversations. Regina was intrigued by her success at her young age and casual charmness but her fiance Robin had always been unimpressed. Also little jealous.

She never in her life imagined that blonde she admired would abduct her and force herself on Regina.

  


"Okay! Your time is up, Regina!" Emma moves towards her swiftly watching her back away instinctively but the blonde catches her around the waist and pulls her close. Enjoying the tight body rubbing on her sinfully for a hot second, Regina pushes against her.

  


But Emma holds her strong, her arms muscles rippling felt through her blue shirt. She growls angrily at the blonde for grabbing big round ass tightly. "You will pay for this. My mother will end you and My Fiance will kill you with his bare hands."

She feels the laugh vibrate through her before the blonde backs away making her stumble at the sudden loss. She show the scissors she used to cut the straps and back of her black dress which falls from her frame. When did she do that?

"What the ... How dare you,..?" She bites out angrily but she has no chance to say the insult before the blonde her cuts her lace bra to pieces making her cover her breasts with hands.

"Come on! Show me those boobs!! don't be shy, sweetheart!" Pale hands grips her hips again before sliding into the edge of her panties and pulling it up. Oh! It hurts, rubbing her sensitive place before last piece of her cloth is ripped away too.

She covers her trimmed pussy and flushed breasts with each hand, tries to ignore her whole body burning by the lustful green eyes. "What is wrong with you,?? You're a monster." 

"Mm-hm! Oh! I am! Watching you glide with those sexy legs, lushful boobs and apple shaped ass." The brunette was pulled close to the blonde again, her stomach churning with rage at the words.

Emma pulls her hands away from her assets and holds it behind her back. Regina watches the blonde step back a little to admire her body with a awe and hungry that truly both terrifies and arouses her.

No one ever looked at her like that ever, so intensely. Her eyes screaming, demanding and savoring.

Not her high school sweetheart, Daniel, when they lost their virginity on their favourite picnic spot near a lake, kissing and thrusting frantically against each other on the prom night.

Or her college mate, Graham who fucked her roughly against any available surface as soon as they were alone to relive their stress.

Or that one week vacation with Facilier and Maleficent in the resort, where they took turns in fucking her pussy and mouth.

Or Robin, her fiance who pounded her pussy all night and thrust soft and slow in the morning when she went to comfort him three days after he had lost his wife in a car accident.

  


"Woah! I always wondered but this is nothing like I imagined. Much better.!!!" Then she is being lifted over the blonde's shoulder simply, a yelp leaves her plump lips before she's thrown on the king size bed.

The brunette glares venomously watching her closely but Emma makes no move for a solid minute. Just when she's relaxing, the blonde lunges, covering her body before pinning her arms and her lower body quickly and effectively.

  


Regina holds her breath, feeling the hot air on her lips, shuts her eyes waiting for the unwanted kisses to start helplessly but feels no advance before the weight leaves her body completely.

  


She opens her brown eyes to find Emma laying on her left side with her right hand supporting her head. 

  


"Really, you're not going to me fight more and I thought there will be some chasing around the room. Atleast few scratches or bruises but it seems to me that you're looking forward for this!" Emma sighs heavily, Regina frowns puzzled by her action, frozen in uncertainty and caution.

Emma shakes her head at her, "Your Mother will be pleased by your cooperation of her plan. Cora's the one who gave me you in exchange for power and money..!!!"

"What?" The brunette asks breathlessly before shaking her head in denial "You're a liar and manipulative asshole. I won't believe you."

  


"The first deal we were preparing for months went down when Cora's her affair with Rumplstilskin was exposed by the board. She needed my personal support and investment to stay on top of the Queen's Firm."  
Emma explains clearly, her fingers sliding down the back of her arm slowly while Regina takes her words in.

  


Of course! Regina knew about her affair with that sleazy Rumple but the board members (who hate Cora) didn't know, they own 40 percent of shares in the firm. Not including the 15 percent shares both She and Zelena each holds.

  


A finger started circling her breast, goosebumps appears on her body by the feathertouch. 

"Cora came to me with another deal to save herself, offered me the 15 percent shares of the firm she accquired recently." Now circling her red aerola lazily, puckers up her perky nipple making the blonde sctrach the tip while enjoying her shudder and pushing her legs together.

The blonde switches to the other breast giving it the same treatment. Regina's shocked mind is miles away in memories, connecting everything she knew and saw but feels the low heat ignite her body once again.

  


Watching those hooded brown eyes intently, fingers moves down her stomach and into her cunt.

  


"But to interest me with the deal she had another ace.....! You.!!" The light grazes to her clit makes the brunette breathe in sharply before exhaling.

  
"Cora had noticed me eyeing your jiggling lemons in that black bikni at the pool party where you accidently flashed me your bare cunt and ass in the swimming pool." 

Liquid fire coats her three fingers messily as she plays with her lower lips and entrance. She smiles at the way her hips rocks against her hand lazily.  
"I did want this loving pussy at the first sight but you were already taken, sadly. Or so I thought."

  
The brunette opens her eyes at the mention of Robin but the blonde gives her no reprieve verbally or physically.  
Regina gasps as her middle finger steadily pushes past her entrance, into her front hole.

"Dear Robin, actually came with your mother to sell his fiance to me with a deal of his own for me to become a investor in his mediocre construction company." Green meets brown which widens in shock and hurt, Emma starts thrusting, fucking her slow and deep, still leaning against right hand.

  


"No, he didn't. Unlike you or my mother, Robin is a good man who loves me more than anything and appreciates me for standing with him in his difficult times." Regina states firmly feeling her shocking fading away but the pleasure keeps building in her body. 

  


Emma added two fingers more, teasing her engorged clit with her thumb.  
"Well!! He did. Because he is a weak man who has no passion in heart or any talent in business. He does appreciate sleeping with a expectional beauty like you.." Emma's chuckles deeply, her finger rubbing her front slowly, Regina feels her insides clenching. 

The brunette refuses to believe anything bad against the man she loves.

"Robin also told me, how you resisted him first in respect of his late wife and your friend but broke easily when he kissed you and swept you off your feet, despite your reluctant protests."

Regina feels cold feeling grip her heart, Emma is saying the truth.

"Then you were taking his thick. hard. Cock into your pussy greedily and begged for more of his manly thrusts." Emma watches the arousal and anger in her brown eyes, quickens her thrusts, stabbing at her front wall. "Not my words, your Fiance's!!!!"

Regina moans loudly as her hips vibrate at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. She climbs her climax faster than ever before but the fingers leaves her pussy suddenly. 

  
She focuses on Emma who took her hand away from her body. She growls at her. "How could you accept such a deal? I'm not interested in you! do you have no concept of consent?"

  
"Well, seeing how your hands stayed above your head and your legs spread wide without me forcing. I don't think you speak truth.!" Her sarcasm earns her a death glare before Regina covers herself hastily watching Emma suck her three fingers coated in her juice savoringly.

"I was shocked, you moron. They don't have any right to do give me as a price. you're taking advantage of me, let me leave or I'll ruin you." The brunette shouts at her with anger and humiliation in her core.

"Please!! I'm not some old man who rapes women he gets in deals but I'm not a saint either when it comes to you, so used the opportunity to feel you." Emma smirks at her before lying down the left side of the large bed. "And taste you. Which is, by the way, tastes like apple."  
The blonde chuckles at her eye roll of disdain and rosy cheeks.

"So, you're not gonna force me? Hard to believe after what happened, Ms.Swan. Tell me about this deal you made with them!?" Regina orders heatedly turning to her left side facing Emma, her body wound up tight by the orgasm denied. "How could you agree to such a vile thing, Ms.Swan?."

"Regina, you should be lucky I accepted because your mother's other choices were nightmares. Don't believe me, its your choice." Emma shrugs casually, Regina still looks suspicious and angry.

"The deal is you are mine for the next 21 days and nights then we will sign a contract confirming my support and money to prosper their business."

Regina worries but grateful that atleast Henry will not miss her because of his vacation with his grandfather, her sister and his niece.

"I should honor the agreement if I had you for three weeks but if you leave. Then your firm will collapse in your mother's scandal with the man who killed his Wife and embezzled money from Orphan's Charity. " Emma states matter of factly her eyes becoming hard and cold for few seconds.

How convinent, her mother planned a three weeks trip for the family but asked Regina to stay back to finish signing legal papers regarding the new deal with the CEO of Swan Inc.

"I thought you were different but you're just like my mother and Rumple, getting your desires by any means. Stay away me or I will..!" She is cut off by the blonde looming over her suddenly.

"Or You will what? Punch me or will you scream? Don't waste your breath with threats. I understand you are betrayed by loved but get this into your pretty head. I am damaged, selfish, dark but not a coward or dishonorable. I never slept with a woman who didn't want it."

Regina scoffs incredulously at that,  
"You just stuffed three fingers inside me against my wish minutes ago."

  


"You were not exactly pushing me away. Also I feel this insane hunger for you but still I did refrain from fucking you so hard, you will bruise for days." Regina swallows discreetly at the honesty in her green eyes, her pussy clenches on nothing. 

"Slick river from your pussy tells me to do something but I promise to not fuck you till you get on your knees and submit yourself to me willingly." Emma smirks cockily.

"Not in this life, Ms.Swan!" Regina smirks back at her confidently, she has never submitted to anyone she slept with before.

She desired to participate in good or great sex and limited emotional connection with anyone. "It's my body responding to forced stimulation, your touch was neither pleasurable or wanted."

"Then you should have nothing to fear from me the next three weeks. So, you will stay with me but I won't fuck you." Emma rolls away from her, off bed and moves to the bathroom without waiting for her reply.

Regina fumes at her presumption but becomes more aware of the large slick between her thighs, cursing the blonde.

  
Emma enters back in a boxers and a loose grey tank, settling under the covers leisurely. Regina goes to the bathroom, which has no lock, and cleans herself with a quick shower but finds no towel to dry herself.

She confronts her with water dripping on her expensive carpet as punishment but realises too late about the feast she is offering the blonde by her appreciative smirk.

"Where's the towel and my clothes?" She demands firmly, the blonde tell her to use her torn dress as towel and there's no clothes for her.

Regina raises her eyebrow questioningly. "For the next three weeks you will be naked 24*7 , atleast I want to look at what I can't ravish.!" Regina glares at her in disbelief and shock. "Gotta get my pleasure someway, Sweetie."

Emma settles back to watch the show that's going to be on just for her next 21 days exclusively.

Regina stands her ground, not willing to humiliate herself like a slave or an animal, shivering from the water and the cold air of the open window.

Emma smiles at her stubborness, licking her lips at the glistening body."I wonder if I should lick those water drops off you and suck those tight nipples roughly to heat you up!" The blonde murmurs lowly distractedly noticing hands covering said nipples in haste.

"Oh! Want me to focus only on your greedy pussy? Then you should spread your legs wider or present before me a like bitch in all fours, sweetie!" Emma sighs with a fond smile at her angry growls.

"God!! You're a pervert. I'm not going to present myself..!!!" Regina snarls at her like a wild cat before lying down on the bed with her wet body. "I will sleep only on the bed, leave me alone."

"You will be sleeping with me. Maybe I'm a pervert but I am honest and blunt." Regina scoffs pulling the covers over herself.

But Emma just smiles ripping the bedsheet away ignoring angry protests her. "Close the window and raise the heat in the room, Bug!" She orders calmly Regina frowns before realising the voice command system set up on the penthouse. "Now we're both happy."

The blonde lies facing her naked beauty, enjoying her moonlight view but Regina turns the other side with a irritated glare.

  
Emma smirks watching her round ass jiggle with her movement. "Good night and Welcome to the Swan Tower, Sweetie."

Regina feels the eyes on her ass and her soft words but ignores her silently. Her mind and heart dreading the days to come while her body hums in heat.

To know that her own mother and fiance could've done this to her, possibly. Cora's action doesn't surprise her, she knew her mother's greed for power, it's just pain and anger.

  
But Robin, her loving fiance and her soulmate or so she thought. He shared intimate details about their first time to sell her, with few added lies. She never begged him and he is not so thick. Regina sniffs internally.

  
He went high school with her but knew him only after Marian, her old friend, had dated him during last two year of college.

She was envious of the ideal couple wanting what they had but never found it. Marian and Robin went to England after college to start a new life.

Regina joined their farewell party where he did flirt with her shamessly but she rejected him despite his intense attraction to her. She had wanted ideal partner like him but not him.

Four Years later accepted his advance when he was vulnerable to comfort him. Deciding that maybe it was him for her and accepted his proposal after 2 years of dating but how wrong she was.

Emma could be saying the truth but she will talk with Robin to give him the benefit of doubt. She wants to know the reason and confirmation on her own.

Henry will be back in 3 weeks, he will need her, so she needs to fight Swan every step and release her to go to her son. The firm needs help but Emma swan is never going to get want she wants. Ever.

  
¤ ¿¤ ¿ ¤  



	2. Rules, Breakfast and Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¥ Facing her new reality for the next three weeks with Emma sends Regina in a roller coaster of emotions. Talks with her Mother and Robin. ¥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¤ plot in this.. lengthy but needed.   
Had to show what's Regina's thoughts and pain right now but Emma's thoughts are harder to grasp. Wait till I tell her story and character more clearly. ¤

₩` ₩` ₩`

"Is this how I'm going to dress from now on, Ms.Swan?" Regina bites out indignantly, her hands clutching the covers to herself tightly.

"I hope not, those covers are absolutely offending me right now. Waking up to your naked body everyday would be preferable.! " Ms.Swan smiles innocently but her green eyes glint in mischief, Regina isn't surprised at her fixation on carnal display alone.

"And your eyes, it was something else, how it shone in the sunlight. I like your morning face all makeup free, guards down and looking sleepy, it's cute.!" The blonde nods appreciatively, unaware of the warm feeling she created in the brunette's heart and cheeks rose.

It was surprisingly nice to hear such a genuine compliment casually thrown her way. Emma doesn't seem to have any clue she had said something sweet.

Especially when she had thought Ms.Swan was interested only in her body. Maybe... She is a good person that could be reasoned....

"It would be so hot to fuck that sleepiness away every morning." And... that lasted for half a second, Regina curses herself for associating the devil blonde with something good.

"Delightful!! Is having sex with me, the only thought on your mind?" Regina groans irritated watching Emma leave the room with a simple "Yep!!"

Regina falls back on the bed with a huff and enjoys the solidarity for few minutes. Reluctantly enjoying the very comfortable bed.

  
That morning, She groggily woke up to the sound of shower and a soft hum then silence before fresh smells of sandal and rain reached her.

Brown eyes blinked open lazily and landed straight on a casually dressed Emma staring at her with a soft curious look.

"What are you doing in my room, Ms.Swan?" She asks in a low husky voice, confused.

"Starting my favourite day in my favourite way with my favourite girl." The blonde answers with a smile to the brunette's frown who finally notices the attention on her body. "Lots of favourite's there."

Regina sat up quickly remembering everything happened last night. "I thought last night was a nightmare.!" The brunette rubs her eyes with a tired huff.

"Actually I've been called worse things before. So, Nightmare is not a bad nickname, sweetie." The blonde informs her with a thoughtful look, shrugging at her glare.

"As much as I agree you're a nightmare, I'm not giving you a nickname." Regina rebukes her firmly, Emma pouts playfully.

"I guess we're not there. Yet!" Regina rolled her eyes at the words before she demanded about her state of clothing or lack thereof.

She comes back to the present hearing music from the.. living room, she guesses. What is her next step.? Her eyes find the walk in closet on the opposite side of the room.

She dreads being naked and vulnerable everytime like Ms.Swan demanded, her sense of self respect screeches out madly. She decides to confront her and state in no terms will she do this naked slave thing for her..  
*

Entering the living room freshly showered and clothed, Regina feels good. She donned a pair of black pants and a mustard color shirt.  
Emma have to accept her decision to stay clothed, 'What a weird thing to fight for' Regina snorts internally.

She finds Ms.Swan watching a cartoon show with rapt attention while eating cereal from a bowl.  
It's a show where men with power beams coming out of their hands fight each other and destroy the environment. She never liked it but its Henry's favourite.

Regina clears her throat before speaking, "I'm hungry! Where's the kitchen?" She asks sternly raising eyebrow at the blonde who turns to her with a smile that tightens at the sight of her.

"What's this? Did you forget what I told you last night? " Her questions are calm but her green eyes darkens which doesn't deter Regina.

"This is clothes which I will be wearing regularly during my stay here. I didn't forget what you said, I just ignored it, Miss Swan." She sasses her with a sarcastic smile watching the blonde stand slowly without breaking their eye contact.

"Regina, please come here!" She orders softly while the brunette just crosses her arms. "Don't make me come there, it won't be pretty."

The raven haired woman doesn't move so Emma comes to her instead, expression stern. Wordlessly catches Regina by her shirt collar ignoring her muffled squeal, lifts her up with only her toes touching ground.

The shocked latina fights her hold with sharp hits but her grip just tightens before pulling her face to face with the blonde.

"Let me go!!! You brute!!!" She growls in warning, Emma simply raises her eyebrow.

"Next time don't ignore me or the consequences will be worse. Remember, You made me do this.!" Emma tears her shirt apart deliberately ignoring her angry gasp.  
The brunette squirms as her buttons pops off forcefully one by one.

"I made you do this ???" Regina yells incredulously at the blonde who presses close against her. She feels hands grip back of the shirt then its ripped in two.

Emma breathes out in her ear making her eyes slam close, her whole body vibrating in anger and their forced closeness. "Of course, sweetie! You should have listened to me." Brown eyes open in rage when her pants button and zipper is also ripped away savagely.

The brunette finally frees herself with one strong push, "How in the seven hells I am responsible for your pervert tendencies and savage behaviour?." She hisses at her angrily, standing half naked in her torn pants and pieces of torn shirt which covers nothing.

Emma licks her lips watching the red flush on her chest and her tits jiggling with her movements. "If you had listened to me then I wouldn't have cut off your dress last night or ripped it like right now."

Regina gives her the evil eyes.

But she continues calmly, "Also, you are in my house, you could have asked my permission before touching my things."

"I wasn't gonna strip for you to rape me or walk around naked like your slave. Asking you was useless anyway, you're going do whatever you want." Regina retorts sharply still refusing to cover herself from her hungry eyes like some scared kitten.

"But you did lie there with hands up, legs spread and pussy stuffed ready for a big orgasm. You're mine for next 21 days and nights. If I can't fuck you then I will watch you naked. " Emma states firmly her eyes going lower, her pussy hair is bared.  
"You made an assumption instead of asking me anything. Well! Now you never can."

"You can't make me do this!! I'm not walking around naked." Emma gives a short laugh at her demand.

"I can and I will. Get this into your head!" She step closer to the brunette who raises her chin stubbornly. "Always listen to me, follow me and ask me.! It's the best for both of us especially you.." She pushes her pants down her legs.

Regina makes to stop her but is stopped by a hand gripping her pussy, making her aware of the light slick between her legs. "You promised to not touch me.!" Reminds her sternly, eyes fluttering as a single finger traces her pussy lips lightly.

"I promised to not fuck you, I didn't say anything about not touching you or squeezing you as much as I want. The rule is simple you will stay naked until you leave or I decide to dress you up and tear it down. Again." The blonde emphasis her words with a strong squeeze to her bare cunt.

Regina glares at her with hate and loathing, internally screaming at her mother and Robin. She knows she can ignore and disobey her but is reminded of her position and her need to find answers.

She needs to tolerate the blonde and her humiliating demands till she gets what she wants.

Emma watches Regina step out of the pants and shrug off of the torn shirt pieces with stiff moves before glaring pointedly at her offending hand. The blonde smiles approvingly despite her venomous glare.

"I heard you say you were hungry? Me too. What do you want for breakfast? Let's go to the kitchen and get it.!" The blonde walks cheerily to the hall on the brunette's left with the latter following her hesitantly, jared by the sudden change of topic.

"You don't have to cook! I can make my own breakfast!" She said firmly feeling extremely vulnerable in her nakedness. Don't show it, the sadist will probably enjoy it!, Regina advises to herself.

"I can't cook anything besides grilled cheese sandwich. No need to worry yourself, my personal chef will be making us whatever we want." Emma informs her casually, already crossed the entrance to the kitchen but Regina had backed out quickly.

"You truly are a Nightmare, Ms.Swan. Thank god, he didn't see me. Send him away because I'm not going to expose myself to be ogled and ridiculed by your servants." Regina hissed at her menacingly and Emma sees the worry and panic in her raging brown eyes.

The blonde steps closer and cups her cheek but Regina bats her hand away. Emma sneaks a arm around her waist and cradles her jaw in one hand firmly, despite her squirming. "Regina!!"

The look in Emma's eyes demand Regina's attention solely, a thumb caresses her left cheek softly while her right hand rubs her back almost soothingly. "You must never fear anyone else with me by your side. I won't let anyone hurt you in anyway, even by a gaze or smile."

Regina swallows lightly at her cold promise but shakes her head with a sarcastic smile. "Because you are the one who could hurt me, Is that so, Ms.Swan?"

"Absolutely!" She states seriously, make the other woman blink in shock. "I must be the only one who holds your pain. Only I can enjoy your laughter, anger, hatred, joy and pleasure." She emphasis her last word with a single squeeze to her ass cheek, the brunette gapes at her bewildered.

"Because you. are. Mine." Emma tightens her grip on her jaw, pulling them close and pressing their bodies together, their lips only breath away. "At least as long as you're with me." She gives her a cocky smirk and backs away completely.

She didn't give the kiss Regina expected but was totally relieved it didn't happen. Neither did she miss her suffocating body warmth.

She was pulled into the kitchen by her wrist where she spotted, a man and woman waiting patiently.  
She intends to use Emma as a cover (the irony) but is denied and was forced to stand beside the blonde by the arm around her waist.

"Good Morning, guys! Hope you both had your breakfast?" She enquires casually like having a human on her side without clothes is normal.

"We did, Ms.Swan. Granny send your favourite grilled cheese sandwich for you." The petite blonde woman answered her with a smile on her face but her eyes were down just like the man.

Regina looks at Emma desperately begging her to spare this humiliation, receiving only a small smile. "Guys, I hope everyone remember my instruction and orders this morning clearly.!"

"Everyone's aware, you have a guest who will be staying for the next three weeks, Ms.Swan. No Gossiping. Strictly No one is allowed to look at her directly or indirectly. Ever." The woman says obediently, her smile gone, understanding the severity of her orders.

"Our eyes stay down all the time, no matter what happens." The man continues to the said guest's disbelief and doubt.  
"Everyone must stay clear of the floors you will be entertaining your guest after we're done with our required work."

Emma affirms before ordering her usual pancakes for herself and looks at her 'guest' expectantly. Regina is still shocked but asks for toasts with eggs on side and a glass of juice.

"Apple juice!" The blonde woman adds to her surprise. "That's your normal breakfast.? I can't imagine eating just breads and eggs every morning." She comments conversationally eating afore mentioned sandwich from the Granny.

But Regina was feeling very self conscious as the two people worked in the kitchen, wondering if they know her state.  
"You're still worried." Emma states after watching her jaw twitch carefully.

The words break her paranoid (is it?) thoughts about how every servant is probably aware that she is walking around...

"Of course! I am!!" The brunette snaps at her loudly earning a eyebrow raise but the staffs barely flinch, continuing their work.  
"Everyone probably now knows I'm walking around naked for your sadistic pleasures. Is that not enough for me to worry about.?" She hisses in a low voice only for both their ears.

"Sweetie, you worry for nothing. Also, why care what others think about you? Nobody can hurt you as long as you don't give them such power!" Emma says honestly but the brunette just narrows her eyes.

"I never gave you such power but you still hurt me! Normal people care about the society, guess it's hard for you to understand." the brunette tells her in harsh whisper before leaning forward. "What did I ever do to you to suffer this much humiliation?" She murmurs angrily but her brown eyes shows hurt and confusion.

"August, What will happen if anyone's eyes raise up?" Emma asks instead her eyes on Regina's.

The man, August stops his work to answer her, "If anyone looks at her, even the tip of her toes intentionally or accidentally, you will simply ruin their life."

Regina purses her lips, there's grave truth in his words but her other question still remains.

"Why do you think it's forbidden to look at my guest? Speak your mind!!" Emma orders firmly her attention doesn't waver from her guest.

"Because she is yours and you don't want anyone near what is yours, Ms.Swan" He states firmly unaware of the brunette gaping at his back.

"For years, we've seen you with a lot of women, naked or half naked with you. But this isn't like the normal routine with your usual trysts." The other brunette tells with a obvious smile on her face. "She must be a special woman."

Regina fumes silently, relectuntly assured nobody know about her current state. Still, she sits hunched down as the duo leave with a single command from the blonde.  
"Thank you,! Ashely&August. You can leave now."

The brunette straightens up after their exit with relief, the blonde serves their breakfast. She stacks her own plate with 4 pancakes and too much syrup.

"Did you tell everyone that I'm yours!? Now, I'm One of your infamous whores. Only in your dreams." She nibbles on her admittedly great french toast, she had heard about these different sexual trysts in gossip mills. (Zelena and Kathryn)

"Breads and eggs is not the usual breakfast for them. Not mine or I think, Whores.!" The blonde smiles slyly and polishes another two pancakes drowned in syrup. "They realized you are mine because it's the blatant truth. Our chemistry is off the charts."

"Keeping telling that to yourself, Ms.Swan." Regina snorts at her, enjoying her breakfast too much to argue or wonder about her sudden comfort in the blonde's lone presence.

Emma smiles at her, silently continuing her own breakfast eagerly.

It's a lot of pancakes, bacon for someone that thin but explains her strength, the brunette thinks..  
But soon Emma is persisting her to eat those chocolate chip pancakes too.

"You forgot dinner last night and toast&eggs is not enough or healthy for you. Come on!! Try at least two!!!"  
"No, I am not. This is enough and its very healthy."  
"But you need strength to fight me off!"  
"I can still fight you off!"  
"Pfft.,. right if you believe so.!"  
"Excuse me, I am stronger than I look and can throw a mean punch."  
"So.., you were fighting me off half-heartedly then."  
"..."  
"Jeez, no need for those daggers, sweetie. I'm just wondering."

Few minutes of beautiful peace.

"Come on!! Just two!!!"  
"Huh, god ! You're annoying."  
"I liked Nightmare better, it had some edge."  
Regina chews her bottom lip for a moment.  
"Fine! I want to talk with my Mother and Robin if I eat those as you wish."

Emma gives a appraising look and a nod, pushing the stack of pancakes to her. "Okay! I accept the deal. See asking me isn't hard, is it!?"

The Latina rolls her eyes and obediently finishes the tasty pancakes with maple syrup.

Looking up at the blonde who is focused on her chest currently, Regina purses her lips, refuses to flush.. too much.

They both finished their breakfast in silence and move to the living room where blonde finds her forgetten cereal.

"Who are we calling first, Sweetie? your Mother or your Fiance?" Emma questions her, comfortable on her bean bag while Regina sits on the couch, soft fabric caressing her bare skin.

Folding one arm across her upper body, sitting sideways with her legs folded under her gives little cover.

"My Mother first! And you won't interrupt us!" Emma just stares at her with a smirk making Regina roll her eyes in annoyance. "Please! Ms.Swan."

"You're learning." The blonde points out giving her mobile after dialing Cora. She rolls her eyes again at the contact name 'Heartless Bitch' on screen.

"Apt name for your mother, don't deny it!" Ms.Swan declares gravely, pointing finger at her before smiling.  
Regina just huffs at her before hears the familiar voice on the other end.

"Ms.Swan, is everything good?" Cora questions in her sweet polite voice, she uses to manipulate important clients.  
"I hope you didn't have much trouble last night seeing that you took your time to call me."

"Really, Mother! It's not enough, you sold your daughter but you don't ask about her safety once." Regina scoffs at her, hearing silence on the other end. "What is wrong with you.?"

"Regina, dear, you must understand this is for the best of our family and firm. You can see the benefits of this deal, so don't be sour." Cora advises her calmly before sighing in fake concern. "Make Swan happy then everything will be better for us. I guess she already told the nature of the deal."

"Yes, basically, you're using me to cover your scandal and gain more power, not surprising. But you're going to break the deal and tell Ms.Swan to let me go." Regina demands her firmly turning eyes to the blonde whose munches on her cold cereal, idly.  
"If you want the money then make some deal with Ms.Swan that doesn't involve me."

"You don't demand me anything, you thankless child. Our family lived in luxury because of me, now I need your help. So, stop your ungrateful whining and be useful." Cora speaks lowly in warning, her early softness gone entirely.

"Your docile fiance also agreed because he needs the deal too. Just like both your Henry's, Zelena and your niece, all their lives can be destroyed along with our reputation and business if the deal breaks."

Regina holds her breath as the words wash over her with coldness then pain. "I'm not.. Mother, I don't want this, I can't do such things. And using our family to force me to sleep with someone, Can you get any low, Mother?."

"You don't have to want it, Regina. Just tolerate it until the deal is over. I know that Swan is ..defected but you can get through this if you don't look at her face." Cora informs her sweetly, the brunette grits her teeth before the word different catches her attention.

"Defected..." she's cut off by the other woman. Emma sags in her seat watching the emotions in her brown eyes with interest.

"She is an abomination, I know but I don't time for this useless talk. You're my legacy, right now you're just ensuring your own future in the Queen's firm as the next Queen!." Cora reminds her impatiently before hanging up on her daughter who frowns angrily at the mobile.

Not even a thread of remorse in her for letting others, her own daughter, suffer for her crimes and actions. She grits her teeth feeling deep hatred for her mother.

Emma hums as she dumps her chocolate on her cereal, the brunette glares at her with pained eyes.  
"Chocolate? No? Okay" Emma shrugs and moves to get herself a glass of water but Regina had done the same causing her spill water all over the table and the blonde.

Regina looked apologetic but remained silent not willing to apologise to her. But Emma just shakes her head and moves to clean the mess without any anger on her face.

Looking at the billionaire cleaning the table quietly, its hard to consider her anything but good and honest. Which was how Regina had imagined her before all of this.

Of course, her character judgment is horrible, look at what that good hearted Robin had done.

'You don't know, the whole truth, both Emma and Your Mother are manipulative liar, Robin could be innocent.' A voice whispers sweetly in her head. 'He's your soulmate.'

'But he is a spineless droll who will do the right thing that saves his own skin at any cost.' Another voice scoffs in disdain. 'Also, he has just enough passion to be a cardboard's soulmate.'

Clearing these thoughts, she turns to the blonde with purpose and speed. Unfortunately, Emma had new glass of water and her still unfinished bowl of cereal in her hands which spilled all over her. Again.

Regina's eye widen at the sight, a sound of regret leaves her lips. "What are you still doing with that cold soggy lump.?"

Emma sucked in a sharp of breath, "Really, Wow, I'm sorry but now its my fault you spilled this on me? Wonderful.! I have to shower again, huh!" She sighs very irritated moving to place the glass and bowl in the kitchen.

"That's all your reaction to that?" Regina asks skeptically when she returns empty handed. "You can excuse this but won't let me go or give me clothes.!"

"It was an accident, beyond your control. What did you expect me to do!?. Spank you!" Emma offers giddily, smiling at her glare. "About the other things, I did it because I know my priorities." She gives her wink.

Regina huffs to herself feeling little confused by the blonde, unable to determine her nature.  
Nothing to determine, Regina scolds herself, she is both bad and lazy.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" Emma enquires suddenly standing in the doorway of her room after taking her shirt off. The brunette notices the tight abs displayed intently. "Wanna shower with me?" She gives her a smirk.

"I'm not showering with you. And I want Robin's number, I couldn't find it." Regina informs her annoyed as the blonde pouts at her rejection.

"Oh! He's saved as 'PineCone' and in future, you can join me on the shower anytime, FYI." Regina turns her back on her sitting on the couch without a word. "Tell Robin thanks for his advice on our behalf."

Regina whips around growl angrily at her but the asshole had left to shower already. She dials 'PineCones' with a sigh, have to agree her contact names are accurate. The call is picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Regina!" A hoarse voice greets hesitantly, Mother probably informed him about her call.

"Robin." She says stiffly, silence stretches for minutes before he speaks up finally.

"Please, understand I had to do this for our own good and I had no choice." He confesses apologetically possibly wearing his usual distressed frown. "You know My business is in loss, I needed money and your mother insisted its the only way."

"So, you sold the woman you love for money. I could've helped you with the investors, How can you listen to Mother and decide my choices?" The brunette sneers at him.

"Regina, I could do nothing against her and I hate that Swan very much, her eyes on you constantly but we had no better choice than her." He states apologetically whole the brunette breathing increases in her anger.

"Right now, I have no choice too, Robin. What's happening to me here is.." He cuts her off urgently.

"Please, don't! I don't want to hear what the freak has done to you!" He bites out angrily making her frown deeply. "Get through this three weeks for us and your family then we can back to being happy and perfect."

"You can't hear what she did but told her what you did. You should've been in the marketing instead of construction business. You sold me pretty well." Regina sasses him with a angry laugh before continuing.

"Don't use my family a and you should worry for your own safety when I come back. There's no us anymore, we're done."

"Regina, don't decide anything in haste.! We love each other. I love you." He soothes her in a soft voice which irritates her more than usual.

"Even now you're not ready to break this deal and take me from her. If you had loved me that's what you would've done." She snarls out in rage, hearing the same denial, meek apology and pathetic reasoning again. "We. Are. Done."

"No, I did this for us! Regina! Regina!" She hangs up before throwing the mobile on the coffee table and blinks back her tears of anger and pain uselessly.

Calming down a little, she wonders how she will explain this to her family enjoying vacation.  
Henry can be calm for three or four days maximum but soon he will lose patience and demand her presence.

All this happened because of that psycho blonde, if she had not lusted and obsessed with Regina then her mother and fiance wouldn't have done such a cruel thing.

So much pain, anger and betrayal because of Emma Swan. Regina growls lowly, ready to confront that blonde obnoxious, entitled, lazy, manipulative, ass...

Regina stops short at the sight of a fully naked Emma, freshly showered and drying herself with a towel. The words from her Mother and Robin about the blonde highlights in her confused mind.

"Defected' 'Abomination' 'Freak' makes better sense now as the brunette connects the dots.

"Holy Shit! You have a Penis!!" She exclaims loudly with a finger pointed at Emma who finally notices her in the room, raises eyebrows up slowly.

~₩ ~₩ ~₩


	3. 'Questions'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Emma's answers irritates and offend Regina. Tears and Pain. New Character. Threats and Ideas. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mainly some plot and mystery, I think. No smut except Emma who gets handsy. we can understand because "Regina". It's a big chapter. Next chap will be spicy. I hope. ;-) *

☆¤ ☆¤ ☆

“You have a penis” Regina repeats in a neutral tone, eyes stuck on said matter. Emma's dark chuckle draws her attention to her eyes swiftly.

“Why are you so surprised? This just confirms you that I'm a freak, like you all believe me to be.” The blonde's voice is calm, but her eyes, they darken. Regina frown confused.

“Of course I am surprised, I didn't know about this. And I have never said you were a freak! What are you talking about?" She questions her watching her stand there without covering herself.

“You, your sister, Robin, Cora and your other friends. Making fun of my defection or mutation as you all like to point out.” Emma tilts her head at her with a broad smile that really frightens her a little.

Regina remembers how her sister, mother, and Robin would talk badly about Emma with other associates, but she had thought they were angry and envy over her success at young age. She usually tuned them out, nod along knowing they normally insult and gossip about people they dislike.

“They like to talk worse about people who have more powers and success than them. I ignore their nonsense mostly.” Their intensity of hate and resentment towards Emma was bigger. “God! They were so rude! Zelena! She is not a terrible person compared to mother.”

“It's hard to believe a princess like you never knew about this evergreen gossip of fun, but it’s not relevant now.” Emma looks into her eyes steadily, the brunette frowns at her. “Regina, you never know the true nature of a person without darkness. Irony, right”

The woman has to admit how she missed such a big matter of gossip, <em>because you were admiring and avoiding the mysterious blonde at any chance</em> A voice whispered unhelpfully which angered the brunette.

“Like how your darkness showed my Mother and Robin's true nature.” Regina spits out in a condescending tone which earned her a wicked smile. “Is this your revenge on me for letting them degrade you or something else? “

“Feisty!!! But no, I don't need anyone to defend me. I learned years ago that only I can save myself.” Emma's smiles widely, moving close as she speaks. “And if you think this is my revenge then you underestimate me, sweetie! “

Regina huffs at the blonde who is standing close to her, “I don't understand then why you would want me if you think I am one of those disgusting idiots.” Emma's eyes softens with amusement.

“Because!” the brunette gives her unimpressed look, barely noticing their proximity, lost in the conversation. “Well if you're quite desperate then I can simply show you why.” She husked eagerly her hands grazing the tan waist lightly. Regina blinks rapidly aware of the heat between their naked bodies.

She turns away from the blonde whose hands tighten, “Not a chance in hell, Ms. Swan.” One hand was stroking her right thigh sensually. The blonde hums distracted by the soft luscious skin which she strokes slowly without any purpose, just feeling her.

Regina furrows her brows, soft heat spreading through her body, “You promised..” she's cut off by a soft 'shhh' near her left ear making her eyes slam shut in annoyance.

“I know. I know.” Emma murmurs slyly, her hands still caressing every inch of her body she can reach. “But you're just so irresistible.”

She stifles a sigh of irritation opening her eyes to scold Emma, but releases a gasp when her left nipple and clit was pinched sharply, sending shock of pain and pleasure to her body.

“AHH..” She yelps in the pain breaking free of her grabby hands, and snarls at her cocky smirk. “Why would you do that, you psycho!”

“I wanted hear you besides those little hums and sighs you let out. Come on don't tell me you didn't feel any pleasure.” Emma answered her with a knowing glint, seemingly amused by her quick denial, “I can see it in your eyes.”

Regina walks out of the bathroom with an irritated growl at the arrogant asshole, little shaken by the truth(s).

She should have left instead of asking her those questions which only revealed that Emma lusts her body very much and couldn't care less about the insults thrown at her.

It irks her more than it should that people could be so offensive towards someone for something beyond their control. <em>But why should she care for that black-hearted woman who had trapped her here.</em>

“You ran away pretty fast, I didn't know you were scared easily." Emma informs her from the doorway of her bedroom watching her pace in anger, but stopped at her words.

Regina glares resentfully at her loose boxers, and large white t-shirt, <em>she can dress but I can't,</em> she fumes to herself.

“Excuse me! I am not scared. What's so scary about you? This big tower that matches your arrogance or your lack of morality and decency?" Regina fires back rapidly with her lip curled at the corners, eyes cold daggers. The blonde eyes her angry face with pure fascination.

“Beautiful, Angry, sassy, and cold, you're mixed together perfectly. Adorable.” Regina rolls her eyes, despite the unwanted & useless warmth in her chest. The blonde continues “So, other that, you want me even after knowing I'm a freak with a dick between her legs.”

Regina raises her eyebrows incredulously, “First of all, I don't think you're a freak for being different. It's not your penis but your cruel actions, and arrogant attitude, I find very hateful.” She clarifies to the blonde who stays silent.

“Second, I am not scared of you or your Little Swan over there.” She continues brazenly hoping for more than just flash of annoyance in her green eyes. “Lastly, I don't want you or your unwanted advances.”

Emma pushes her lower lip out with a playful expression. “Interesting, the first thing you wanted correct me was about your opinion of my dick. And 'your lack of desire' for me to last. Shows your priority.” She nods seriously to herself, smiling at the brunette's tortured groan.

“No, that actually shows your priority.” Regina huffs annoyed but a thought pop into her mind. Emma casually walks into the living room without denying her words.

“Does everyone know about you have.. Penis? And why do business with them even after knowing about their behavior?“ The brunette asks curiously but regrets at the broad smirk thrown her way.

“Again, Priorities, that's all. It's not a secret that I'm an Intersex. Other people can feel hatred, disgust, and anger for me but it doesn't change the fact they need my money and success.” Emma answered her with an arrogant smile and a shrug, taking a seat on the black couch near her.

“Not to mention your winning personality that attracts people, I'm sure.” The brunette scoffs sarcastically, but in truth she has seen people gravitate to the blonde often. “It's not all about money and success people need in their life to be happy.”

“Maybe, but everyone runs after money and success all their life.” Emma's eyes darkens briefly, plagued by a dark unpleasant memory. “People did shut up with their hostilities towards me and my freak ness because of my money and power.”

“You can't get everything with money. But I do get your point, some value money and success more than love.” Regina looks away to mask the hurt but a hand stops her turning her to face the blonde by chin.

“I already told you, your hurt and pain belongs to me, don't waste those on undeserving people." Regina looks at her with pained and angered eyes, but the blonde remains unmoved.

“Why are you so fixated on them despite having other people who truly loves you.” Regina eyes widen thinking the blonde is confessing her love for her but Emma adds. “Your family is on a vacation waiting for you eagerly Instead, you spoke to the ones who sold you.”

Regina's heart deflates, relieved Ms. Swan isn't confessing love or any other non-sense. But she feels very guilty of not calling her family first, the blonde was right which angers her.

“Don't paint yourself innocent they paid the price you asked them.” Regina sneers at her, Emma huffs at her amused.

“oh! I know, I'm not an innocent, sweetie. You should be thankful that you got stuck with me instead of...” A loud ringing sound interrupts them, Emma looks at her watch before sighing and gets up to attend the call. “Gotta take the call, sweetie.”

Emma bends down to take her personal mobile from the couch but Regina stops her. “I want to call my father, please!” She asks hesitantly, not wanting to argue and lose her chance to talk with her family.

Emma gives her an appreciative smirk and leans close, “I'm pleased that you can learn very quickly. So, you can make the call and talk to your family. Just them. Don't disobey me..!” Regina narrows her eyes at her casual warning, but wisely stays silent. “Maybe read some books if you're bored after that,'s done."

The blonde dismisses her walking away with a tweak to her right nipple causing her squeak loudly. "Pervert!! " She scolds angrily with cheeks red in humiliation, hearing only her chuckles. Muttering to herself moodily, she dials the number she knows by heart.

'The DAD' why the hell does she have daddy's number? Regina wonders. But dismisses that when her daddy picks up the call, surprised she had called from Emma's number instead of her own.

Surprising her by the fact both Emma and her daddy have each other's contact number. The man did say he admired Emma's casual and easy goin attitude contrary to her high status in society unlike his wife and his father. Or his whole family actually.

If only Henry Sr. knew about the monster behind Ms. Swan's mask. Regina wanted tell him everything, but finally decided against it.

Daddy and Zelena will definitely confront her mother, only earning her wrath and trouble. Her family will also be heartbroken after realizing they couldn't save her from Ms. Swan.

She will save herself from this without dragging others in the mud.

Apparently, Zelena was out on her usual shopping spree while the kids, Henry Jr. & Luna, stayed with Daddy in the resort. Both kids were happy to hear her voice and couldn't wait for her to join them. They had made plans for the five of them since Cora left to attend a meeting in London urgently. (probably a lie, Regina thought)

They all sounded happy about her mother's departure honestly but her father and kids deflated sadly after learning she won't join them too.

Regina explained to her father that she needs to negotiate few more things clearly before finalize the big deal with Ms. Swan which could take three weeks or more.

Both kids ignored her answers, demanded her to join them soon adamantly, but she stresses the importance of the deal and how mother gave this responsibility to her.

Henry Jr had cried wanting to come back to her, but she convinced him to stay there to enjoy his vacation. Her family accepted her work is important but demanded she must leave immediately after its done.

Regina ended her call with tears after saying goodbye to her family, feeling her heart break.

Everything from last night, this new suffering and humiliation with Ms. Swan, Mother and Robin's betrayal and her family's absence washed over her fully, silent sobs left her lips.

She hugs her knees to chest, burying her face in her arms, leaning against the arm of the black couch. Hot tears stings her cheeks.

¤¡¤¡¤¡

“They made their choice which will cost them dearly.” The blonde frowns grimly before looking at the sobbing figure of the brunette on the screen carefully. “Regina doesn't like it now, but she will see the right way once her anger and hurt subsides.”

“You carefully crafted an insane plan which is already dangerous and difficult without adding a woman against her will in it." A stern but exasperated voice reprimands her over the phone.

"You could just have proposed her and be done with her like, you normally do with other women.” She adds curiously, confused and angered by her strange fascination.

Emma tilts her head to side, “I wouldn't give her more than three nights if she were so easy to fall in bed with me. Her fiancee had to chase her for more than five years to get a single date. She is different.”

Other woman scoffs at her, “She gave in to him mostly because of loneliness and pressure from her mother bitch Cora. Now, you're going to do the same, make her give in with no other choice?“

Emma locks her jaw stubbornly, “I never chased after a woman who didn't want me. Regina wants me despite Robin being her soulmate, fiancee, etc," She states with absolute confidence making other woman bite back her retort.

“Regina has choices, but she will choose to fall on her knees for me. Not because I forced her or cornered her, just because she wants me.”

“I don't see this woman accepting you after your outrageous behavior so far. But I..“ Emma cuts her off noticing that Regina had finally stopped crying, was slowly drifting to sleep.

“You just do what I told you to and make sure Mulan gets the help she needs. I want everything we planned done perfectly before I review it in three days.”

The blonde instructs her shortly, other woman rolls her eyes at her dismissal but agree to comply nonetheless.  
“Sure, Swan.”

“Also, there's a parcel waiting for the little guy, it's the toy he asked me last month. Just wanted inform you. Take care, bye.” Emma ends the call abruptly, not ready to hear long lecture about spoiling kids with expensive gifts.

Now, she needs call her secretary and associates to make sure they follow her instruction for next three weeks.

Emma already informed them last week about her absence. Unless its very important business matter or somebody is dying or dead. She is not to be disturbed.

*~*~*~*

Regina had settled herself in a big cushion chair that swallowed her whole giving her a little cover from her exposed state. She was lost in thoughts of her family and business also astonished by the fact she slept in the Lion's den naked. In broad daylight.

The raven haired woman didn't use the books like Ms. Swan suggested. Yes, just because she said so.

Her mind replaying her conversation with the blonde earlier. She had gained a lot of information about the elusive blonde woman, she knows.

Ms. Swan has no qualms about using her power for her own gain without caring about others feelings. It's what she realized after the blonde's careless and cynical attitude regarding everything so far.

Her calmness is the most unnerving thing. Like when She tore of Regina's clothes meth odiously or spoke so casually about the degrading comments towards herself from others.

She showed no reaction besides occasional annoyance and amusement on her face, but her eyes they were so hard, fierce, and mysterious.

“Crazy Lion in a big tower” Regina mutters to herself darkly. Maybe she could call someone or even inform cops, she thinks briefly, looking at Ms. Swan's phone in her hand intently.

“That sounds like a title of a dark fairy tale story I have never heard of.” A voice pipes up irritatingly from her left, Regina frowns at the blonde who takes a seat on the arm of her chair. “I'm going to guess the Crazy Lion is me.”

“I don't think comparing yourself to animal is a compliment.” Regina sniffs dismissively, internally sad that her lone time ended soon. “Oh! But you may feel that way since you're probably an animal masked among humans.”

''You are upset, I get it. Probably missing your family but no worries, it will pass. But I have to say bad idea, if you thought about calling someone to your aid.” The blonde takes the phone from the brunette's stiff hands. “There's no use in putting both you and your friend in danger.”

Regina narrows her eyes, “Are you scared about what will happen once your dirty deal comes into light? Or you will threaten me using my family's reputation and business against myself.” She questions her rapidly, fed up with that reason, 'do it for your family' already heard from two others.

“I am not scared of anyone, including the cops. You can walk out right now if you wish.” Emma snorts lightly, looking down at her with a shrug. “Honestly, I have other businesses to worry about other than Cora's scandal affair and business problems.”

The brunette purses her lips considering her words critically.  
“Then why do you bother with the deal, just go do your other business then.” Regina retorts back sharply with a short glare and eye roll.

Emma sits next to her suddenly, leaning close to Regina without touching her.

“I have my reasons for doing this. The main reason is because” Her green eyes locks with brown ones intensely, “I . Need .you” Regina holds her breath stunned by the simple honest truth in her words and eyes.

“All this trouble just to sate your lust for me.” The brunette asks hoarsely looking away from her intense eyes. “What would you do if I do disobey you?" She asks directly, both curious and cautious.

“Simple, I will destroy them and you. Your destruction will be different, mainly pain and pleasure while your 'Hero's' fate will be filled entirely with pain.” Emma states simply with a dangerous glint in her green blue eyes.

“I don't believe you, Ms. Swan. Just the thought of being caught and exposed for your unsavory actions, you had offered me to go. You're not indestructible or ruthless like you project yourself to be.” Regina scoffs at her, a triumphant smirk curling corner of her lips.

She bites her lips with a shiver when a warm body presses against her, angry at the remainder of her vulnerability. The blonde tips her chin up to meet her raging brown eyes directly.

Regina grits her teeth at her sweet smile. “If you don't believe me, you can do as you want. When you fail then I can punish you, as roughly as I please, loving every second of it.”

The brunette chooses to stay silent, but her obsidian eyes remain defiant. She can also see the absolute confidence and promise in her eyes and words but it doesn't scare her.

Of course, she will get help but the blonde won't stop her, she has to make sure of it.

“Well, then it would be foolish of me to give you more leverage over me than before, wouldn't it!“ Regina bites out at her resentfully, adopting a defeated look in her eyes successfully. “I have no choice but stay because of my mother's actions.”

The blonde hums thoughtfully for a moment giving her a sly look before abruptly announcing its lunchtime, she has no choice but to follow the woman reluctantly.

But her mind is already racing, wanting to decipher Ms. Swan's words more clearly. Knowing well, it could be used in her favour later on.

  
☆¡☆¡☆

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos And Comments Are Appreciated. *


End file.
